


Taken.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Job, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Implied Cheating, Kidnapping, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stalking, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: Billy and Stu in the early days of running around as Ghostface decide to stalk Tatum Riley for practice but what happens when Billy doesn't stop stalking her even after her and Stu start dating? What happens when he gets a little too obsessed?
Relationships: Billy Loomis X Tatum Riley, Billy Loomis/Tatum Riley
Kudos: 8





	Taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request I got from tumblr! An odd pairing but a fun fic I think! I had a real good time writing this one out, hope you all enjoy it! Bex doesn’t do non-con or non role play communicated dub-con really, and this kind of set up would be so easy to fall into that, but in typical fashion I found a way around it. Complex consensual kink in this house only y’all! Curious how I swung it? Read below.
> 
> As per usual, feedback, ideas, suggestions or requests are all HIGHLY ENCOURAGED, feel free to leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some requests for people!
> 
> So as always, hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

It started off just for practice. 

It wasn’t supposed to turn into this, truly it wasn’t!

At least he didn’t mean for it to get this far, this serious.

For the past while Billy Loomis and Stu Macher had been terrorizing Woodsborro, enacting their plan and having a hell of a good time while they did it. 

But before they had started on doing it, in that time between Maureen Prescott’s death and them enacting the rest of their plan they did a lot to prepare. Watching movies and taking notes and then as Billy had suggested, practicing stalking. 

Stu had picked the target. It was over lunch when day when Stu suggested as enthusiastic as ever and Billy repeated the name, an unsure question,

“Tatum Riley?”

“Yeah! Why not? No good?”

Stu looked for approval and Billy gave it with a shake of his head, Stu was such a people pleaser,

“No it’s fine, just…Surprising man, that’s all.”

And that is how it went.

They practiced following her and honed their skills further and as it went they talked about it and Stu eventually started dating Tatum. He ended up liking her as they watched her, something about hanging out with her when he was around Billy and Sidney and then watching her when she didn’t know it just did it for him.

Billy could relate.

So Billy gave the go ahead so long as Stu remembered they were eventually going to have to take her out because she was so close to Sidney.

Now Billy didn’t tell Stu this next part, wasn’t even sure why he did it but he didn’t stop stalking Tatum. It was fun and easy and he felt strangely drawn to her and hell maybe the fact he was doing this without Stu knowing when they shared so much was exciting on it’s own. He also liked that even after doing it for so long she hadn’t caught on, he got bolder and bolder and when he managed to get away with it time after time it felt better and better, he was very confident in himself at this point. 

So what if he was a little obsessed?

Didn’t he have the right?

Even if it wasn’t right.

He wanted more, he knew it might have been stupid considering how they had started everything with it being so close to the anniversary of Maureen’s death but he figured fuck it, he would be disguised and they were going to kill Tatum eventually, he needed to do this, get her out of his system before they did that.

He wanted to find out what she was like, the sounds she would make, how good those pouty lips would feel wrapped around his- okay fuck he was hard as hell thinking about it and he needed to move.

That is how he ended up right here.

Outside of Tatum’s house. Crouched in the bushes, in his full Ghostface garb and waiting. He knew she was going to leave to go out to the video store, pick up some movies to watch with Sidney later but he was going to disrupt those plans. 

He was waiting and the anticipation was palpable. 

Consumed with thoughts of just what he was going to do to her, it was going to be such a thrill-

And then the sound of the door opening pulled him out of his thoughts and there she was. 

He watched as she called good-bye to her parents and closed the door behind her, heading down the few steps and starting to make her way to her car in the driveway. Fuck she looked un-reasonably good in that mini-skirt and the way that top hugged her, she looked delectable and he wants.

The next few minutes moved very quickly. 

She put up a good fight but she wasn’t really a match for Billy catching her off guard. He had crept behind her and waited for her to unlock the door to her car and open it for him to pounce. Hand threaded in pretty blonde hair, and pulling her back forcefully, one gloved hand over her mouth, she struggled hard, trashed and fought, she got a couple of decent hits in with her elbows and almost landed a kick until Billy had her pinned. Head forced down, face pressed in the driver’s seat, one hand on the back of her head holding her there, a knee on her back holding her down, her bare knees on asphalt, she squirmed but she couldn’t get out of this that easily. Getting the handcuffs on her took a minute but then with her arms now stuck behind her the next part was easier, once she was gagged and a bag over her head she was pulled up and pushed into the backseat of the car, she could struggle all she wanted back there but no way was she getting out of this. 

The drive was quick. 

Soon Billy was getting out of the driver’s seat and then walking around the side of the car, he opened one of the backdoors and set to work. Hands on her hips he dragged her so she was on her back, reaching out and snatching the bag off off her head, he was almost expecting tears but there were none, her eyes still looked defiant, face a little red and fuck she looked good. 

He pulled her out of the car then, her knees met grass and she was looking up at him, he gestured and showed her just where they were. Middle of nowhere. She could scream and scream and no one would hear her, it was perfect. 

He motioned that he was going to remove the gag and she nodded, he took it out and she spoke first, 

“Jesus, Stu you really stepped it up, huh?”

What?

Stu?

She was looking up at him, that small smile, she looked…

Excited.

“I mean I love it, don’t get me wrong, it’s very hot, very convincing.”

See Stu hadn’t told Billy that he may have introduced Tatum to a little roleplay fun. You might be wondering why Stu wouldn’t have told Billy when he tells him nearly anything and everything but Billy never asked. And why would he? Why would he ever suspect such a thing of Stu? Stu wouldn’t lie to Billy but simply not telling him something he never even asked for was different. Tatum thought this was an elaborate role play with her boyfriend.

Speaking of Tatum. 

She looked good.

Her arms still behind her, bound at the wrists, she stood up on her knees, eyes still trained up on that mask as she walked forward on her knees. She was at the perfect height, she leaned forward, her cheek meeting the front of that black robe, fuck, she had her face right on it, nuzzling her cheek against him through the robe and his jeans, he was already so hard.

“What are you gonna do to me Mr.Ghostface killer?”

How she said it, that little pout, her lipstick smudged from the gag he had used, God what wasn’t he going to do to her?

“I think I know one thing you want…”

She kept looking up at him as she mouthed at his clothed erection and yeah he NEEDED that right now. He huffed out a breath, head tilting back for a moment as he started to hike up his robe, when he looked back down she looked practically giddy at the prospect of this, of sucking him off right here kneeling in the grass in the cool night air, handcuffed and helpless. 

And once his jeans were down off of his hips enough his hand found those blonde locks again and he pulled her forward, she let him in easily, stuffing her mouth and sliding him in far, the moan she let out against him made his knees just a little weaker. 

Tatum Riley. 

Feisty and funny and pretty, looks like literal perfection with a cock in her mouth. 

He pulled her back by her hair, hard and she allowed herself to be led, looking up at Billy with just her lips wrapped around the head and she sucked deeply and it drew a moan from him. She smiled for a second before he pushed her down hard again, wiping that smile from her lips, making her eyes fall closed as she took him to the back of her throat. 

He used her mouth just like that, fucking her throat, she seemed to love it, gags and all as she took it, looks thrown up to Billy with those shiny pleading eyes, she wanted more than just this and he could tell.

Using her mouth was just so fun though, felt so good, her mouth was so warm, drool starting to slide down her chin and some dripping down onto her shirt, making a mess, but not enough of a mess yet, he wanted her looking wrecked by the end of this. 

He finally decided enough was enough and pulled her off of him, she was breathing harder, looking up at him, slight smile back as she asked,

“And what’s next?”

So damn eager wasn’t she?

He pulled her up by her hair, she winced but allowed herself to be pulled onto her feet and led once more. That was how she ended up bent over the hood of her car, mini-skirt hiked up and panties around her knees. 

She was fucking dripping.

She wanted it, badly.

He was admiring the view for a moment. Hands on her hips as he looked her over, she had her head turned to the side, looking up at him, she said,

“What are you waiting for? Hurry up.”

Impatient thing wasn’t she?

It was better than he could have ever hoped. 

The sounds she made, the way her face flushed, hair splayed out, shirt slightly pulled up, fists clenched, panting and sweating, rocking back to meet him in the middle, she was so fucking hot and wet and needy. 

“Har-harder, fuck-”

Merciless was an apt descriptor for how his fingers dug into her flesh harder and he slammed into her over and over. Thank God no one was around, between how she was moaning and the sound of skin on skin someone would have certainly overheard if he had done this elsewhere. 

There was a hitch in her breath, she gasped and her bottom lip was between her teeth and he could feel how she clenched around him, she was close to her end and he wanted to see it. One hand on her hip pulling her up just enough, his other hand slipping down to find what he wanted, two gloved fingers drew circles over her clitoris and she cried out and a moment later she slipped over the edge and into her bliss, and he almost wished he had a camera. 

She was breathing so hard, she looked so good and felt even better, he wouldn’t be far off, she could tell, she looked over her shoulder up to him, she moved back again, hard as she begged,

“C’mon, do it-I want it.”

His hands moved, one grabbing her cuffed wrists and the other reaching out, hand in that pretty blonde hair once more, gripping hard and pulling, jerking her head back, using his new position as leverage to pull her back onto him as he thrust forward. She let out the best little moans and gasps upon each thrust forward, small pleads as she begged for it, to get pumped full and after a minute more she got her wish. He was buried inside her to the hilt as he came inside of her, she shuddered and let out a long and low moan of pure satisfaction upon feeling that warmth spread inside of her. 

It was quiet for a moment. 

Just the sound of labored breathing.

A pause, a very brief one before he pulled out and was admiring that view once more. Sweaty and flushed red skin, shaking legs, cum already dripping out from her well fucked cunt. This really couldn’t have gone any better.

Then she spoke,

“That was great.”

She sighed content before asking,

“Mind taking the cuffs off?”

She was looking to him once more and he thought for a moment before shaking his head and she pouted a little,

“Come on, my arms are getting sore.”

He moved closer and helped her a little bit, fixing her panties and pushing her skirt back down, hands on her arms as he pulled her up to be on her feet once more, she was so close to him, he was just going to get her back into the car and take her back home but then as she was looking up at him, that soft breathy voice, another plead,

“I’ve been good, take em off. Please, Billy?”

He stopped dead. 

He looked to her, his expression obviously unreadable to her under that mask.

A beat.

He spoke,

“How’d you know?”

She laughed softly, a roll of her eyes as she said,

“You think I don’t know the difference between you and my own boyfriend? I’m not an idiot Billy.”

She knew.

She knew the whole God-damn-time and she still acted like that. DID all of that, played along and begged him to have her like that, to fuck her and paint her insides, cum in her and own her inside and out even if it was just for a night.

It was insanely hot.

Tatum Riley…

Was a freak.

Billy was taken aback but so very into it. 

“It was really fun. We should do it again sometime.”

She wanted a repeat performance too? 

And then she leaned up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on the cheek of that cold plastic mask as she whispered,

“Don’t tell Sid and neither will I.”

If Billy Loomis is good at anything it is keeping secrets.


End file.
